


This your first time drowning?

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Drowning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This your first time drowning? Don't worry, it'll only hurt at first. Then you won't feel any pain all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	This your first time drowning?

**Author's Note:**

> Meme. Based on [Katie's lovely art.](http://kacfrog711.deviantart.com/gallery/6548811?offset=48#/d5zsjd)

The phantom with Link’s face is deceptive, his voice quiet and seductive and it’s all Sheik can do to prevent his body from drowning itself. His hands are soft and hard at the same time, like the slippery moss half in, half out of the water. Even his fingers seem wrinkled and pruned from prolonged exposure to the damp. Despite their slippery texture they hold tight, bruising the skin down to the bone, and pushing-  
  
He goes under for the first time and the water tastes like mildew and lake slime. He comes back up, coughing and sputtering, gagging as the creature pushes him under again. This time he knows better and doesn’t snort the water up his nostrils. He waits for the creature’s grip to slacken so he can resurface once more, if only for a moment. The creature doesn’t let up, pushing until the back of his head is buried in mud. He thrashes, feels it when one slippered foot connects with some part of the creature’s body, and still it does not allow him to surface.  
  
Finally, just as darkness is beginning to creep in around the edges of his vision, the creature pulls him back to the surface. The air is almost painful, but he gulps it in, eyes round with desperation and terror. The creature grins at him, laughing when he coughs up crimson tinted water.  
  
And then he is submerged again, kicking and fighting and he’s _drowning_ , dying and who will be there for Zelda when she emerges from hiding? He can’t, he just can’t die, not like this, not at the hands of this monster with his saviors face.  
  
The creature is laughing, the hands that hold him quaking so badly with laughter that tattered nails dig into his skin beneath his torn and tattered mask. He can’t breathe- he can’t breathe- he can’t…  
  
  
  
…When he wakes up, he is on the shore of Lake Hylia, his face bloodied and battered and he has at least something in his left leg torn and broken. The shadow’s maddened laughter follows him all the way back to his broken kingdom. The only time he returns to the lake is when he teaches the Hero the Serenade of Water. He is only there for a few minutes, but throughout the exchange he can feel the creatures eyes burning through his back.


End file.
